Gossip Stone/Quotes
This article includes all of the quotes about, or given by, the Gossip Stones in the games in which they appear. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Gossips In front of the Temple of Time (Left to Right) *"They say that Gerudos sometimes come to Hyrule Castle Town to look for boyfriends." *"They say that it is against the rules to use glasses at the Treasure Chest Shop in Hyrule Castle Town Market." *"They say that Malon of Lon Lon Ranch hopes a knight in shining armor will come and sweep her off her feet someday." *"They say that Malon set the original record in the obstacle course of Lon Lon Ranch." After climbing up the vines at Hyrule Castle *"They say that if you get close to a butterfly while holding a Deku Stick in your hands, something good will happen." The Kokiri Forest, in front of the Lost Woods *"They say that the small holes in the ground that you can find all over Hyrule make perfect breeding ground for bugs." In the Lost Woods, past the Skull Mask Kid *"They say that when non-fairy folken enter the Lost Woods they become monsters!" Sacred Forest Meadow (Front to Back) *"The owl named Kaepora Gaebora is the reincarnation of an ancient Sage." *"They say that strange owl, Kaepora Gaebora, may look big and heavy, but its character is rather light hearted." Sacred Forest Meadow infront of the Forest Temple *"They say it's possible to find a total of 100 Gold Skulltulas through out Hyrule." In front of the Shadow Temple *"They say there is a secret near a tree in Kakariko Village." Death Mountain while climbing to the peak *"They say that Biggoron's Sword is super sharp and will never break." Death Mountain Crater entering from the peak *"They say Medigoron didn't really think about his own size, so his store is really cramped." Lake Hylia, near the Waterfall *"They say that there is a secret road that leads to Lake Hylia." Zora's Fountain, close to the Zora's Domain entrance *"They say that there is a secret near the lone tree which is not far from the river in the north west part of Hyrule Field." Zora's Fountain, in front of the Great Fairy's Fountain *"They say that you can swim faster by continuously pressing B." Zora's Domain, in front of King Zora *"They say that players who select the "HOLD" option for "Z TARGETING" are real "Zelda players!"" Zora's River, near the entrance to the Zora's Domain *"They say Princess Zelda's nanny is actually one of the Sheikah, many though had died out." In various Grottos throughout Hyrule *"They say that the horse Ganondorf rides is a solid black Gerudo stallion." Zora's River on the highest point *"They say that there is a man who can always be found running around Hyrule Field." Hyrule Field near Gerudo Valley in a Grotto *"They say that there is a switch that you can only activate only by using the Spin Attack." Gerudo Valley lower Waterfall *"They say that the thief named Nabooru, who haunts this area, is a Gerudo." Close to Hyrule Castle *"They say that, contrary to her elegant image, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle is, in fact, a tomboy!" In a hole near a tree near Hyrule Castle *"They say that you may find something new in dungeons that you have already finished." Near the Spirit Temple on the South side *"They say that the treasure you can earn in the Gerudo's Training Ground is not as great as you would expect, given its difficulty." Inside the Goron City in the Boulder Room *"They say that there is a secret around the entrance to Gerudo Valley." On the Northwest side of the Great Deku Tree *"They say Kokiri are always followed by small fairies." On the Northeast side of the Great Deku Tree *"They say that one Kokiri has left the forest, but he is still alive!" The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Gossips On the east side of Termina Field just north of eastern exit *"It seems that the hideout of Sakon, the thief, is tucked away at the edge of Ikana Canyon." On the north side of Termina field to the east of the exit *"Anju, the woman at the inn, is known for being careless and frequently mixes up guests." Western part of Termina Field, by a fountain *"The symbol of marriage, the Couple's Mask seems to have the power to calm and silence arguments." In Termina Field, at the base of the tree by the Milk Road entrance *"It seems that you can become a Milk Bar member if you do a good deed at the ranch." In Termina Field, at the base of the tree by the southern exit *"It seems that the crows that fly near the town walls are fond of musical instruments." In Termina Field, within the fence that surrounds the Astral Observatory *"The postman puts his delivery schedule before everything else, but Priority Mail is of even greater importance." Termina Field, in any of the special four holes *"It seems the face of the slightly larger, strange stone changes when the pipes of awakening are played." *"It seems the face of the slightly larger, strange stone changes when the drums of sleep are played." *"It seems the face of the slightly larger, strange stone changes when the guitar of waves is played." *"It seems all the strange stones that are arranged in a row wish to be the same color." Road to the Southern Swamp *"It seems the veranda door of the town's Stock Pot Inn has carelessly been left unlocked..." Southern Swamp, behind Potion Shop *"The Swamp Tourist Center will not accept pictographs taken outside the swamp. But if you bring a pictograph of the guide's son, he'll give you something nice..." Swamp Spider House *"The mask that can see into people's hearts and minds also seems to work on animals as well..." Path to Mountain Village, near the middle *"The gold dust won as the prize in the Goron Races in spring can be used by the smithy to forge a sword. Or it can be sold to the smithy for 40 Rupees, but the Curiosity Shop will buy it for 200 Rupees..." Path to Darmani’s Grave, Mountain Village (Springtime) *"The frogs that are supposed to gather in the mountain when spring arrives are elsewhere. You need Don Gero's Mask to bring them together. The frogs in Clock Town, the swamp, Woodfall Temple, and Great Bay Temple make four..." In Mountain Village (Springtime), near the Frog Choir *"A small, lost horse seems to have been taken in by Romani Ranch, south of town." Milk Road *"The spirit of a charismatic dancer who died in Termina Field dances there night after night." Romani Ranch, near the entrance *"It seems Keaton, the ghost fox, plays tricks in the grass..." Romani Ranch, at the base of a tree to the south. *"The animal bandleader's mask seems to have the strange power of making young animals mature." Romani Ranch, by the barn *"It seems the Kafei, whose whereabouts are unknown, is awaiting a letter from Anju..." Romani Ranch, in the Cucco Shack *"A torture device of insomnia called the All-Night Mask seems to be available at the Curiosity Shop..." Romani Ranch, in the Doggy Racetrack *"It seems that drinking Chateau Romani makes your magic power last for three days..." Great Bay, just past the Zora game *"To get Evan to listen to Mikau and Japas's song from their music session, you should not try demonstrating it as Mikau. It seems if you pose as someone unrelated to the band and begin playing it, you just might get him to lend an ear." Great Bay, by the entrance to the Pirate's Fortress *"The reward for Romani's nighttime assistant seems to be something that holds milk..." Road to Ikana Canyon *"If you use the Lens of Truth near here and speak to the man you find... you may earn a mask that can enable you to blend into backgrounds and move about without being noticed." Ikana Canyon, by the Ghost hut *"Pamela, who lives in the music box house, comes out every two minutes when the music box is playing. But it seems she will also come out if she hears a bomb explode..." In Ikana Canyon, on the dock *"It seems the ReDeads that appear in Ikana Castle start dancing when the Captain's Hat, Gibdo Mask or Garo's Mask are worn. But the does not change things much..." In Ikana Canyon, across the ravine from Sakon's Hideout *"The Fierce Deity Mask, a mask that contains the merits of all masks seems to be... somewhere in this world..." Moon Gossip Stones Odolwa Dungeon *"It seems the Gorman Brothers were using Garo's Mask for ill..." *"It seems Cremia, the owner of Romani Ranch, had Romani's Mask..." *"It seems the leader of the Gorman Troupe had the Circus Leader's Mask.." *"It seems the postman had the Postman's Hat..." *"It seems Kafei and Anju had the Couple's Mask..." Goht Dungeon *"It seems Kamaro, the spirit dancer, had Kamaro's Mask..." *"It seems Skull Keeta, Captain of the Skull Knights, had the Captain's Hat..." *"It seems the Gibdo Mask could fall from Pamela's father's cursed face..." *"It seems the hungry Goron was wearing Don Gero's Mask..." *"It seems the Great Fairy in town had the Great Fairy's Mask..." Gyorg Dungeon *"It seems Shiro, the unseen stone soldier, had the Stone Mask... *"It seems Guru-Guru, the traveling musician, had the Bremen Mask... *"It seems the old woman with the Bomb Bag had the Blast Mask... *"It seems the Giant's Mask was dormant in Stone Tower Temple..." *"It seems the Deku Scrub butler had the Mask of Scents..." Twinmold Dungeon *"It seems the one cursed by the strange, sparkling gold spiders had the Mask of Truth... *"It seems his mother, Madame Aroma, had Kafei's Mask..." *"It seems the All-Night Mask was being sold at the Curiosity Shop..." *"It seems Grog of the Cucco Shack had the Bunny Hood..." *"It seems the owner of the Curiosity Shop was keeping the Keaton Mask..." The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Gossips Any Dungeon *Boing-oing! The number of treasure chests left here...is...var! It'll cost you 20 Rupees to see where treasure lies. **(Answer Tell me!) This is where the treasure chests are on this floor. Look at your map! Make a note of it on your map! Did you take notes? I'm going to erase it now! **(Answer No thanks!) That's your loss...or is it? Good luck. *Boing-oing! There are no treasure chests on this floor... Mercay Island *Boing-oing! Want to do a somersault? Scribble tiny circles at the very edges of your screen. Roll into that big tree there and see what shakes loose! Roll too much, however, and you'll get dizzy! Isle of Ember *Boing-oing! To open the summit gate, you need what the fortune-teller has to offer. Whether you believe in her fortunes, however, is up to you... Isle of Gust *Boing-oing! Creatures that are sensitive to sound dwell in the sands ahead. So, walk without sound and bring as little attention to yourself as possible. If all else fails, flee to a high spot before the creatures find you. *Boing-oing! The sand creatures devour whatever they find. So feed them bombs. Then you'll have a chance at survival! Molida Island *Boing-oing! Want some valuable information? There is a tiny isle in the middle of the three boulders south of this isle. It's said that there's a beautiful spring there. This is one of several isles that are not charted on any map! Keep a vigilant eye out while sailing. You never know what you'll find. Now make a note of what I just said! Temple of Courage *Boing-oing! To move the floating platform where you want, draw a path on your map. If it's moving on a path you don't like, simply redraw the path. *Boing-oing! Think that you can't go farther because there's no path? What you see isn't always the stone-cold truth. For instance, take the wall between the tablets on the first floor. Mysterious... But am I telling you the truth? Who knows... *Boing-oing! The crystal needed here is the very same you needed elsewhere... Retrieve the crystal, then put it in place here. Temple of Ice *Boing-oing! You stand before the great and ominous tightrope challenge! Do you fully comprehend what that means? **(Answer No) You must cross the wobbly tightrope! What, you say? Where is this tightrope? You can make one by connecting a rope between two pegs, can't you? **(Answer Yes) Life is a tightrope walk! No one knows what will happen when you're in the middle of it. *Boing-oing! It's easy to leap farther than you ever thought possible! All you must do is use a rope in new and creative ways. Goron Island *Boing-oing! Flip the two switches at the same time if you want to cross up ahead. And a Bombchu could do all the work for you while you stand around. Goron Temple *Boing-oing! There are times in life when one should seek the help of others...Thus, when standing alone fails to help, stand together. *Boing-oing! In honor of your newfound tag-team play, I shall share a little secret. You can move even while a Bombchu is moving. You need only touch the bottom screen and you are free to move. Remember it. *Boing-oing! When it seems that you cannot pass, look across the quicksand for answers. *Boing-oing! These pillars hide no secret path, so waste not a single bomb. Just use the stairs. Dee Ess Island *Boing-oing! Word is that something is buried under the lower screen's Menu button... Whatever that means. Harrow Island *Boing-oing! Golden opportunity awaits! The right moves can change your life for the best... Rupees abound under the ground here. That's why it's called Harrow Island! The fee is only 50 Rupees. The only rule: you can dig up just 10 treasures. It's all yours to keep! But don't think about digging any more than 10 times! What do you think? Give your luck a go? **(Answer Nope) Is that so? Well, I'm here if you change your mind... **(Answer Yes) Thank you very much! I'll let you know when you've dug up your 10th treasure. Until then, take your time and, above all else, have fun! Oh, I almost forgot: among our treasures are unlucky prizes for unlucky souls. So! Will you leave here as a big winner...or loser? Well, then! Please breeze in on the wind and enter! *Oh? You haven't dug up 10 treasures yet! Do you still want to leave? *You can leave without finishing. But I can't refund your fee. *Yes, indeed! You have dug up your ninth treasure! Just one more to go! *Ok! Thanks for playing! You've dug up 10 treasures and thus end your session! Please return to the entrance! *You've now dug 10 times. You dare not dig again. Not even once more! Consider yourself warned. Don't even think about digging again! *I warned you so much not to dig, but still you did! So... As a penalty, I will take 100 Rupees from you! Now don't do it again! *Oh no! You dug one more time! As a penalty, I will collect all the Rupees you got! I'm serious! Don't dig any more! I'm warning you! There will be consequences! *How many warnings is it going to take?! I'll tell you. NO more warnings! Because you're now banned from playing here! Please don't come here ever again. Those who break promises cannot enter. Please don't come back! *(If Link digs again while banned) Nothing more will come out! Greedy little oinker! *Boing-oi... Oh... It's you... You are banned from here, don't you remember? But if you're honestly sorry... So, are you truly sorry for what you did last time? **(Answer Not really) Oh, really...then please go. **(Answer Truly) Then if you're really sorry, we will let you play again for a cost of 300 Rupees. Want to play again and have your ban lifted? ***(Answer Nope) Really...well, it's not my place to force you. ***(Answer Yes) Thank you. Your ban has been lifted. Please behave yourself from now on. Maze Island *Boing-oing! Welcome to the Treasure Maze! Shall we get started, or do you need to hear the rules? **(Answer Rules) The goal is to whack all my buddies with your sword before time runs out. You'll win if you can grab the treasure that appears after you hit them all. The maze has three levels of difficulty, which ramps up with each victory. Try to complete all three levels with whatever items you may have at hand. Emerge victorious from all three to get your name put on that Hall of Fame stone. Well, then! Shall we start? ***(Answer Nope) Stop by if you ever feel up to the challenge again! ***(Answer Yes) See (Answer Start). **(Answer Start) Got it. Your challenge level is... ***(If at beginner) Beginner! It's 20 Rupees per try. Want to play? ****(Answer Nope) Hey! I'm only interested in speaking with those who are serious about this! ****(Answer Yes) Well, then! Without further ado, let's get under way with a beginner level! Four of my buddies will pop up. Hit the switch to start the challenge! ****1st done! ****2nd done! ****3rd done! ****4th done! ****You were victorious in the beginner level! Good job. ***(If at normal) Normal! It's 50 Rupees per try. Want to play? ****(Answer Nope) Hey! I'm only interested in speaking with those who are serious about this! ****(Answer Yes) Well, then! Without further ado, let's get under way with a normal level. Eight of my buddies will pop up. Hit the switch to start the challenge! This time you need to memorize where each of them is positioned! ****1st done! ****2nd done! ****3rd done! ****4th done! ****5th done! ****6th done! ****7th done! ****8th done! ****You were victorious in the normal level! Well done! ***(If at expert) Expert! It's 100 Rupees per game. Want to play? ****(Answer Nope) Hey! I'm only interested in speaking with those who are serious about this! ****(Answer Yes) Well, then! Without further ado, let's get started with the expert level. So, 14 of my buddies will pop up. Hit the switch to start the challenge! Think you can remember where each of them is stationed? ****1st done! ****2nd done! ****3rd done! ****4th done! ****5th done! ****6th done! ****7th done! ****8th done! ****9th done! ****10th done! ****11th done! ****12th done! ****13th done! ****14th done! ****You were victorious in the expert level! Amazing! ***Hit the switch on the left to start the game! And if you decide to leave the island instead, don't even think about a refund! ***You don't want to finish? You know where we are if you want to try again! ***Boingity-oing! Time's up! Too bad! Come on back! *Hey! I'm impressed! You're the first one ever to beat the Treasure Maze! Your name will be carved in that Hall of Fame tablet! And I present you with a gift in honor of this occasion! Please accept the contents of that treasure chest! *Boing-oing! Oh, it's you. You already completed all of the challenges here. But if here is where you really want to play, who am I to argue? And something might just be hidden in there. Who can say? Just stand in front of the door and it will open. Have at it, kid! Uncharted Island *Boing-oing! On this isle, a Golden Chief dwells who can harness the power of sea cyclones. At his request, I am here to prevent just anyone from entering his chamber. You must prove yourself by hitting four of my buddies in a very specific order! But to figure out the order, you must solve our island's enormous riddle. Ready to listen? The order is very specific! OK, then, I'm going to say it! It steers with rudder, then makes spray! And third, it paddles, then sees a way! *Boing-oing! Solve it yet? You need to hit my buddies in the order revealed in this riddle: It steers with rudder, then makes spray! And third, it paddles, then sees a way! *Boing-oing! Have you tried tracing the isle's shape on your map? The whole shore and more! That will help you riddle through the order in which you must hit my buddies. It steers with rudder, then makes spray! And third, it paddles, then sees a way! *Boing-oing! ......... *Boing-oing! Did you know?! There are gold frogs around the sea that can kick up cyclones! *Boing-oing! Did you know?! There are six golden frogs stationed around the entire sea. *Boing-oing! Did you know?! The golden frogs will slip away unless you use a cannon on them. *Boing-oing! Did you know?! You can fly to a variety of spots using cyclones. So convenient! Not that it matters to us, really... Unknown Locations *Boing-oing! Oshus's home has a storehouse... That storehouse has a tree outside...and its roots hide a buried prize. Dig there. *Boing-oing! Draw a line between here and the Island Chief's house... Someone buried something in the middle, but who knows if it's still there? *Boing-oing! Three fallen adventurers slumber forever within the Temple of the Ocean King. They have fallen, but you can seek their advice on how to survive the temple. ''Ocarina of Time'' manga By Link *"Gossip Stone... You're a stone that knows a lot of rumors right? Well I've got a question for ya!!" By the Gossip Stone at Lost Woods *"BOINNG! Mido may boast that he's the boss Kokiri, but I've heard that he still wets the bed. I've heard the Great Deku Tree is troubled because he cannot scratch his own back." *"BOINNG! I've heard that the Bagu Tree is a rival of the Great Deku Tree, but he's not beat him once. I've heard that people who enter the forest become Skullkids..." *"A Skullkid is the final form of a lost child..." *"It may be said in passing that Saria successfully made an escape but is now being chased by a monster... ZeldaUniverse Zelda series official webpage *"Gossip Stones: See "Sheikah Stones"." *"Sheikah Stones: Working as the eyes and ears of Hyrule and Termina, Sheikah Stones are scattered over both lands. No one has ever been able to completely understand their mysterious ways, but in the past they were known to provide unusual information to those wearing the long-lost Mask of Truth.-- Ocarina of Time, ''Majora's Mask" *"Mask of Truth: The Mask of Truth allows its wearer to communicate with Sheikah Stones. --''Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask''" See Also *Sheikah/Quotes Category:Lists Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass